


Sa princesse à lui

by malurette



Category: Berserk
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Why Did I Write This?, parental incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Roi du Midland à propos de sa fille, affreusement jaloux de voir <i>sa</i> Charlotte aimer Griffith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sa princesse à lui

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Sa princesse à lui  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Berserk  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Le roi du Midland - > Charlotte -> Griffith  
>  **Genre :** possessif  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Miura Kentarō, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "La princesse est folle, mais elle est si jolie quand elle sourit."  
> d’après Azalée Calypso pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** l’année avant l’Occultation  
>  **Avertissement :** POV du Roi, donc assez tordu - sous-entendus incestueux  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La princesse est folle, mais elle est si jolie quand elle sourit... Sa Majesté le Roi l’a gâtée depuis sa tendre enfance et voilà le résultat ; aujourd’hui encore, il ferait n’importe quoi pour la voir heureuse de nouveau. N’importe quoi. Sauf bien sûr, céder à sa folie.

Quoiqu’il advienne, jamais Griffith ne reverra la lumière du jour. Pour avoir osé porter la main sur Charlotte...

Même si cela veut dire se priver lui-même du sourire enchanteur de sa bien-aimée fille, il ne fléchira pas. Il finira bien par lui faire entendre raison et la faire revenir vers lui.


End file.
